


Better Be Home Soon

by Ryudoowaru



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudoowaru/pseuds/Ryudoowaru
Summary: They kept having this conversation...





	Better Be Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Better Be Home Soon**

**by:** Black Paladin

**Character(s):** Charlie Young, Zoey Bartlet  
 **Pairing(s):** Charlie/Zoey romance  
**Category(s):** Drama, Romance, Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** They kept having this conversation...  
**Author's Note:** Written for tww100 Challenge #38: Use a Crowded House song title as your drabble title 

* * *

It felt like they'd had this conversation a hundred times. 

"I can't help it," he'd say. "He still needs me here." She always said she understood, but her disappointment was palpable. He came over whenever he could find the time. But she wanted it to feel like more than just somewhere to sleep for 9 months. Until next summer, this was her home. 

And it didn't feel like home without him there. 

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Yeah, it's me." She waited. "Daddy? It's midnight. Send Charlie home." 

It felt like they'd had this conversation a hundred times. 


End file.
